


Hydra to the Core

by MarieBloom



Category: Descendants (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBloom/pseuds/MarieBloom
Summary: Rotten to the Core parody for Hydra.





	Hydra to the Core

Verse 1:  
They say we're trouble they say we're bad,  
They say we're evil, that makes us glad,  
All evil scientists down to the bone,  
Your worst nightmares can't take us home.  
So we got some torture in our blood,  
Can you blame us we don't understand love.  
And we're so callous we don't use mice,  
Another person will suffice,

Bridge:  
Mirror mirror on the wall,  
who's the baddest of them all,  
Welcome to our wicked world wicked world.

Refrain:  
We're Hydra to the core core,  
Hydra to the core,  
We're Hydra to the core core,  
Who could ask for more?  
We're nothing like the countries,  
countries next door,  
We're Hydra to the core,  
Hydra to the,  
Hydra to the core.

Verse 2:  
Call us all schemers, we create freaks,  
How can you say that we're just unique,  
And we're all traitors ain't got your back,  
There are no friends and that is that.  
So we make misfits and we don't flirt,  
We break your heart we make you hurt,  
The past is past you'll live forget,  
The truth is you can't remember yet.

(Bridge)

(Refrain)


End file.
